vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mile
|-|Mile = |-|"Goddess" = Summary Mile is the main protagonist of the light novel Watashi, Nouryoku wa Heikinchi de tte Itta yo ne!. She was originally an intelligent Japanese girl named Kurihara Misato, who was unable to make friends due to the exceptions placed upon her. After losing her life while saving a girl from an oncoming truck, she was offered the chance to be reincarnated into a fantasy world, asking only that she be giving "average" abilities so she can live a normal life. She reincarnated with the name of "Adele von Ascham". After regaining her memories at the age of ten, Adele discovered that her abilities, which are the average of all magical creatures in the world, are 6800 times more powerful than an average human, giving her excessive physical strength and powerful magic. Her father did not allow her to use her last name and denied her being the heiress. After several events, she abandons her family, and changes her name to "Mile", becoming a hunter. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, 8-C with lightning attacks Name: Mile, Adele von Ascham (Previous name), Kurihara Misato (In her previous life) Origin: Watashi, Nouryoku wa Heikinchi de tte Itta yo ne! Gender: Female Age: 12 Classification: Hunter, Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Blessed, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can see nanomachines and read the magic power), Genius Intelligence, Aura, Magic, Expert Swordswoman, Matter Manipulation (Magic causes a molecular change. She can control the molecules, atoms and ions), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Power Mimicry (Can copy techniques just by seeing them), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification (With nanomachine's power and Magic Sword), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Weather Manipulation and Lightning Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Through the gravitational suspension), Healing, Heat Manipulation, Summoning (Summon nanomachines), Dimensional Storage, Weapon Creation, Transmutation, Metal Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Power Nullification (Can use unlock magic, to cancel magic door spells), Explosion Manipulation, Resistance to Precognition and Fate Manipulation (She was able to escape the God's ability to see the future and resist the Harmony), Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Able to destroy walls with ease, and is the creator of Mavis' sword, a weapon that can destroy a golem), Building level with Lightning (Can use true lightning coming from the sky) Speed: Subsonic (Other hunters are unable to perceive Mile when she fights), Massively Hipersonic+ attack speed with Lightning Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Has superhuman strength, and can lift impossible things for a normal human) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range, Several Meters with magic Standard Equipment: *'Mysterious Sword:' A sword created by Mile using nanomachines. Unable to break, or bend, without the need for maintenance and that repels blood and oil, it is a sword made with incredible metals such as mithril, adamantium and orihalcon, which is able to cut through copper with ease or destroy other swords of steel. Intelligence: Genius. Mile was considered a "genius" in her previous life, an intelligent girl whose brain works much faster than that of ordinary people, fond of reading several books from which she acquired great knowledge. In her new life, she always gets the best grades from her theoretical class, being the best in theory. Her abilities with magic are also useful, she can use spells without reciting aria, because she can create spells through her imagination with exact words like "Lattice Force Barrier". Her handling of the sword is incredibly good, since despite having no "technique" or being able to predict the movements of her opponent, she uses her skills of speed and strength and can overcome expert swordsmen or a knight like Mavis. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Vlcsnap-2019-11-26-14h00m16s235.jpg|Search Magic Vlcsnap-2019-11-26-13h57m45s128.jpg|Fire Magic *'Power granted by God:' When Mile asked God to make her "average", she obtained the result of possessing the average of the minimum and maximum value, with half the power of an ancient dragon. Being among the average, she is level 5 and therefore she is able to visualize the nanomachines and communicate with them to reinforce their powers or gain more skills. Because of that, Mile has great physical abilities, especially in strength and speed, and a magic power 6800 times stronger than that of a normal human, being able to have an aura so strong that it can be seen by some magicians like Reina, and can learn original techniques from other people just by seeing them. Also, she can use fire, water, ice, earth, and other magic without using the spell’s aria. *'Item box:' A power delivered by nanomachines, after asking about a storage magic where time does not pass. Thanks to this ability, she can store different objects in a dimension, which space-time continuum has been crushed, thus there is no concept of time itself, so she is able to store a lot of objects inside without deteriorating. Because it is a different dimension, there is no need to spend energy to maintain it. Nanomachines take care of the storing and retrieving process. *'Search Magic:' A magic that works like a sat nav using nanomachines guiding Mile towards its target, however, can be switched to a radar mode. Having changed the Search Magic from voice directions to radar mode, her optical nerve gets stimulated directly to make her see the radar. *'Fire Attacks:' Mile can perform different attacks or spells that include fire, such as primarily a fireball without using the aria being her weakest spell. In imitating Reina's technique, she uses the spell "Rise up, conflagration of hell! Burn even bones to ash!", Creating a glaring red flame or creating a flamethrower-like spell. *'Water Attacks:' She can create water spells, water balls larger than normal without using aria, manipulate the water temperature and turn it into ice or hot water, or create spears made of water which are even capable of defeating orcs. *'Air Bullet:' Can use the "air bullet" spell. This spell, just try to compress air and cast it towards the target, but if the target is a small animal, it is enough to kill it or at least knock it out. With this spell it is also possible to reach birds. On the other hand, in fights against other humans, it can be used to break the position of the opponent or move him away. It was not a sure death technique, but it has the potential to decide the battle. *'Lattice Force Barrier:' A semi-invisible barrier created with Lattice Force, the cohesion energy that is released when gaseous atoms, molecules or ions condense into crystalline lattices. Since she had the word "lattice" in mind, the barrier didn't turn into a smooth dome, but rather into something made of several straight glass panes. *'Lightning Attacks:' Can use lightning, real lightning that fell from the heavens. A power that wasn't in the realm of magic. Mile amasses negative charge to the lower side and positive charge to the upper side of the clouds. Guiding the positive charge of the ground, she causes the lightning to fall. *'"Goddess Form":' Mile controls light particles and white crystals starts softly converging at her back, then she gets gleaming platinum colored wings, surrounded by glittering light particles. All through light refraction, the condensation of the air's humidity, cooling the water it contains, and the gravitational suspension. *'Mile's Blizzard:' A skill for creating or improving swords. Through the earth and the creation of metal, carbon, titanium and other components, she can create an unbreakable sword, with the fifth best edge in the world, that does not crack, repels blood and oil, and does not need maintenance. *'Magic Sword:' A certain death skill, designed for anti-personal fights and against bigger monsters. Solving the problem of depleting the mana and going back a bit of what is usually understood as a technique of certain death, this technique consists of covering the sword with magic just before impact. By covering the sword with magical power, an extremely thin layer forms in front of the sword, achieving the dream of the swordsmen. A strong, strong and sharp-edged weapon. With this technique even a worn sword can cut the steel like butter. *'Sleep Magic:' A magic that, as the name implies, is capable of sleeping opponents. *'Healing:' Mile is able to use a healing ability without enchantment, which can even heal internal wounds. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Blessing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Geniuses Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Matter Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weather Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Healers Category:Heat Users Category:Summoners Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Metal Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Watashi, Nouryoku wa Heikinchi de tte Itta yo ne!